neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Negative Syndicate
A "Negative Syndicate" (ネガティブシンジケート Negatibu Shinjikēto) is any of the fictional antagonistic organizations who seek out the Precious in the 30th Super Sentai Series GoGo Sentai Boukenger. This title is given to them by the Search Guard Successor Foundation, as the Negative Syndicates seek out Precious for selfish reasons or to further their goals in taking over the Earth. As part of the Super Sentai Series' 30th anniversary, each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Dai Sentai Goggle-V). Contents hide 1 Goodomu Civilization 1.1 Gajya 1.2 Curse 1.3 Giant Gods 1.4 Others 2 Jyaryu Clan 2.1 Ryuoon 2.2 Jyaryu 2.3 Wicked Dragons 2.4 Great Evil Dragons 3 Dark Shadow 3.1 Gekko 3.2 Yaiba 3.3 Shizuka 3.4 Tsukumogami 4 Ashu Tribe/Questers 4.1 Gai 4.2 Ley 4.2.1 Quester Robos 4.3 Other Ashu Tribe members 4.4 Others 5 Precious/Others 6 See also Goodomu Civilization The Goodomu Civilization (ゴードム文明 Gōdomu Bunmei) is a mysterious civilization that once ruled the sea 40,000 years ago and worshiped the Destruction God Goodomu (破壊神ゴードム Hakaishin Gōdomu) that came from outer space. With the Organs (the Heart and Brain) of Goodomu (both Precious relics) as their underwater power source, Goodomu ruled the world as "gods" themselves until they were sealed at the bottom of the ocean by those who feared their power. However, it was due to Masumi and Natsuki that the seal was broken and its sole survivor, Gajya, was released from suspended animation. The Goodomu Civilization, in addition to wielding mystic powers, also has technological know-how in creating the Goodomu Engine. Gajyaedit Gajya High Priest Gajya (大神官ガジャ Daishinkan Gaja), the principal antagonist in the series, is the last surviving member of the Goodomu Civilization, the high-priest of Goodomu worshipers and self-dubbed Avatar of Goodomu itself. He was originally a stone corpse in a deathlike sleep, until the seal was shattered. Apparently his left hand is still stone, and it can summon Curse from rocks. He wields a broad sword that can shoot out lightning. He typically seizes any power or chance available and uses it against the Boukengers. He and Ryuoon are apparently rivals. But the two had their alliances such as their first meeting when Ryuoon held Gajya captive to find the Brain of Goodomu which Gajya betrayed Ryuoon once the item was found, but he fled when Ryuoon easily defeated him. Gajya then used the Dark Shadow, via a mind controlled person, to obtain one of Karamonoya Namiemon dolls. He teamed up with Ryuoon again to use the map on the doll to find the treasure SGS was hiding, the Manuscript of Leon Giordana. Though he was nearly killed by Super DaiBouken while he piloted Girado, Gajya survived the bout and used what he able to memorize from the Manuscript to use the secrets of the Parallel Engines and the Boukengers' Accel Suits by construct the Anti-Parallel Engines called the Goodomu Engines, which were used to revive the spirits of Ley and Gai, turning them into Questers. He used a third Goodomu Engine to power Giant God Gagadom, which was stolen by the Questers. When Ryuoon learned of the Goodomu Engine's connection to their previous teamup, Gajya gave him the map to Uchide's Mallet in exchange for his life. Gajya then later takes the seemingly useless Lemurian Egg to create his own Mythical Beast and then aided Chronos in the Boukenger vs Super Sentai movie to bring back TsueTsue, Furabiijo and Meemy via his Goodomu Engine technology. He wasn't seen again until the Questers used him to get the Caduceus Staff. After the Christmas failure with Golem, Gajya decides to recover both the Heart and the Brain of Goodomu and absorb them to achieve his goals. After installing three Goodomu Engines to increase his power and absorb the Neo Parallel Engines' energy, Gajya stole Pandora's Key from Ryuoon, overpowering him while telling him that he would destroy all Precious and become a god. When he found Pandora's Box and opened it, Gajya drank the contents to further power his Goodomu engines and creates Desperato to point him in the direction of Goodomu's treasures. Though SGS was forced to destroy the Precious Bank, the indestructible Goodomu Precious survived as Gajya only manages to obtain the Heart of Goodomu. Returning to the ruins of the Goodomu Temple, Gajya absorbs the Heart before entering into a cocoon state while waiting for the Brain of Goodomu. But with only the Heart of Goodomu, Gajya emerges only in less but still powerful form called Gajyadom (ガジャドム Gajadomu, 49), claiming to surpass even Goodomu. Though he overpowered the Boukengers, they managed to take him down until he enlarged and was finally defeated by all 18 GoGo Vehicles which destroyed his Goodomu Engines. Though he survived, Gajya was weakened by the attack and re-entered suspended animation once more as his island sank from the stress the battle put on it. Gajya now awaits the day he is again revived so Goodomu will finally rule the world. Gajya is named after the Chaturanga game-piece of the same name, the ancient Indian "ancestor" of the Bishop in chess. Gajya's design is based on Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's Variccune, while Gajyadom's design is based on Chōriki Sentai Ohranger's Oh Blocker. Gajya is portrayed by Hiroo Otaka (大高 洋夫 Ōtaka Hiroo). Curse The Combatant Curse (戦闘員カース Sentōin Kāsu) are ash-colored stone beings are the foot soldiers for the Goodomu Civilization, summoned from stone. They wield torches that can change into sickles and have a noticeable healing factor, as Souta found out the hard way when he injured his hand punching one in the chest with full force. Fortunately, this healing factor cannot save them from those more powerful than they are. Both Dark Shadow and the Jyaryu Clan use Curse occasionally. The Curse's design is based on Chōriki Sentai Ohranger's Tackle Boy. Giant Gods Giant Gods (巨神 Kyoshin) are the Goodomu Civilization's giant war machines, the symbol of their power. Goodomu (ゴードム Gōdomu, 1): The true form of the Goodomu shrine once the Heart of Goodomu was put in place, a colossal humanoid machine modeled after Goodomu itself. It was the first giant monster that was fought by the Boukengers in DaiBouken. It was destroyed by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive attack. The Heart of Goodomu (clearly visible on the Goodomu God's chest unit) was later confiscated and placed into a containment box, and is currently in the custody of SGS. Goodomu's design is based on Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's Variblune. Gagadom (ガガドム Gagadomu, 20): It was created by Gajya with a giant Goodomu Engine. However, it was stolen from Gajya by Gai and Ley, who referred to it as their "Quester Robo." Gagadom had the ability to combine its Goodomu Engine power with Gai's and Ley's to create a powerful energy blast and to tunnel into the ground, as well as use the powerful Lightning Cannon. While Gai was fighting off the Boukengers, Ley retrieved the Lightning Cannon with Gagadom by burying deep into the Earth. Gagadom easily defeated DaiBouken and the individual GoGo Vehicles, as well as set fire to the city, however Bouken Silver put the fire out. Gagadom was destroyed by Bouken Silver's newly formed Siren Builder's Triple Liquid Bomber attack. Gagadom's design is based on Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Live Robo. Others Modified Mythical Beast Goodorum (改造幻獣ゴードラム Kaizō Genjū Gōdoramu, 30): Gajya forcefully added a Goodomu Engine to the Lemurian Egg, giving birth to Goodorum. Thanks to this, the beast, though keeping its original power and combat abilities, is now human-sized and can be controlled at will. It made a first attack on the Boukengers, as Gajya wanted to obtain and destroy Zubaan, being the only weakness of Goodorum. The Boukengers recover the stolen Zubaan and with a combination attack, destroyed the Goodomu Engine in Goodorum's chest and reverted to its original size and beyond Gajya's control. Neither the Double Arm Crash of Super DaiBouken nor the Triple Liquid Bomber of Siren Builder could even damage it, until Zubaan grew and along with Ultimate DaiBouken defeated it. Goodorum's design is based on Mahou Sentai Magirangers Magi King. Desperato (デスペラート Desuperāto, 47-49): A monster created when Gajya absorbs the contents of Pandora's Box, he was named after what, according to Gajya, was the last thing that emerged from the Box: despair. It confronts the Boukengers (without Satoru) in order to recover the Brain of Goodomu but after the Boukengers recover their confidence, he is destroyed by several shots of the Dual Crusher only to be revived and enlarged by Gajya but is confronted by DaiVoyager which destroyed Desperato with Zubaan's aid. Desperato's design is based on Chōriki Sentai Ohranger's Ohranger Robo. Voiced by Katsumi Shiono (塩野 勝美 Shiono Katsumi). Jyaryu Clanedit The Jyaryu Clan (ジャリュウ一族 Jaryū Ichizoku, 2-47, 49) is a race of Reptilian humanoids, the result of genetic manipulation of Dinosaur DNA. But their true origins are tied to the ancient civilization of Lemuria, which is said to be the very first civilization to exist in an unknown ancient continent and mastered genetic research. They are bent on reverting the earth to the age of the dinosaurs, exterminating all of humanity, and ruling the world with the power that the "Precious" provide, because they believe that, with their dinosaur genes, they are the true heirs of Earth. However, according to Souta, they are not very smart. A Jyaryu can go for eternity without water. This clan name comes from the Japanese word for "evil dragon". Ryuoon Creator King Ryuoon Creator King Ryuoon (創造王リュウオーン Sōzōō Ryūōn, 2-47) is the chief and creator of the Jyaryu Clan and rivals with Bouken Red. As revealed by professor Igarashi in Task 29, Ryuoon was originally a human who lived two centuries ago. A scholar obsessed in creating a world for dragons, he became a treasure hunter and made it his goal to obtain the Lemurian Egg and the creature within it, destroying many important Lemurian ruins until he was abandoned on a deserted island. He experimented on himself using the genetic research of Lemuria and its treasure, the Helmet of Ryuoon, to assume his current state with long life and a miraculous healing factor "Jyaryu Soul Transmission", allowing him to evade mortal injury with his regenerative abilities. He wields two swords on his person as well as a gun that can also enlarge his minions. He and Gajya don't get along, though they both share a common enemy in the Boukengers, so they sometimes work together, usually because of Gajya's slyness. One such team up with Gajya to find the Precious Manuscript of Leon Giordana, which resulted in defeat, but Gajya used the information he obtained without Ryuoon realizing it until it was too late. While attempting to take the Lemurian Egg, Ryuoon's past is revealed before he defeated by Satoru's Golden Slash attack, returning later with the Questers' aid capture Natsuki and gain control of the Precious Sun of Lemuria to power Grand. He was tricked in returning the favor to the Questers by getting the Philosopher's Herb for them. In Task 47, Ryuoon discovers, after failing to create more Jyaryu Soldiers, that his body had reached its limit, and searches for a Precious to regain full-power. When he reaches the shrine in which Pandora's Key is hidden, Gajya attacks him and steals the Key. When the Boukengers question him, Ryuoon commits suicide while telling Satoru that all adventurers, like themselves, seek power and in the end, die a terrible fate. Makino recovers the helmet that remained, as it turns out to be a Precious. However, once at the Precious Bank, Ryuoon regenerates from the helmet, knocks out Makino and tries to steal the Egg of Lemuria to duplicate Gajya's modification on it to transform himself into a new life form and erase his humanity. Satoru confronts Ryuoon, who fought Bouken Red with the Soldier's Crossbow, the Jabō and the Seiryūtō. In the end, Ryuoon reverted to human form and ran back into the Precious Bank to get the egg with Satoru in pursuit. Despite realizing his dream "to no longer be human" made him human, Ryuoon was bent on getting the Lemurian Egg as the Precious Bank explodes with him and Satoru inside. During the events of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the last remaining Jyaryu manage to obtain a Precious called the Heart of Hades (黄泉の心臓 Yōmi no Shinzō), which brings Ryuoon back to life and grants him incredible power. He immediately attacks anyone in his way, including the Gokaigers and the Space Empire Zangyack forces, both of whom were trying to obtain the Heart. The Gokaigers manage to tear the Heart out of Ryuoon's chest by using the power of the Boukengers, but this only causes the Heart's power to go out of control, turning Ryuoon into a giant mindless monster. He is killed by Gokaioh using the Boukengers' Grand Power to perform the Gokai Adventure Drive finishing move. Ryuoon's design is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's Daizyuzin. Ryuoon is voiced by Junpei Morita (森田 順平 Morita Junpei), who also portrays his human form. Jyaryuedit Dragonoid Soldier Jyaryu (竜人兵ジャリュウ Ryūjinhei Jaryū, 2-49) are dragon-like warriors created by Ryuoon using his own blood and machinery. They wield swords and can summon hundreds of poisonous red lizards from their bodies. They are fewer in number when compared to the Curse, but more powerful. They are also capable of speech. Three piloted Dorudo before its destruction and all perished along with Dorudo. In Task 21, with Uchide's Mallet, Ryuoon made three of them grow to giant size. When the Boukengers formed Ultimate DaiBouken, he made them grow again, making them even twice the size of DaiBouken. However, Eiji reclaimed the Mallet for himself, and made Ultimate DaiBouken grow in size to even the odds. Ultimate DaiBouken's Ultimate Blaster finished two of the Jyaryu, and SirenBuilder, still normal size, jumped down the third's throat and finished it off from the inside. In Task 25, three Jyaryu made suggestions to Ryuoon for their kind's benefits after eating the Fruit of Knowledge. In the end, all but one of the Jyaryu were killed off in the ritual to create the last Wicked Dragon, or so it seemed. At the end of the final episode, two Jyaryu are seen battling Dark Shadow and the Boukengers for the Ru-Yi-Bang Precious to carry out their fallen leader's wishes. During the events of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the last remaining Jyaryu slaughtered a platoon of Zangyack soldiers before being destroyed in the process of reviving Ryuoon. The Jyaryu's design is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's Dragon Caesar. The various Jyaryu are voiced by Tamotsu Nishiwaki (西脇 保 Nishiwaki Tamotsu), who previously voiced Highness Duke Org Ura in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Wicked Dragonsedit The Wicked Dragons (邪悪竜 Jaakuryū) are the Jyaryu Clan's human-sized monsters. They are created when Jyaryu battle each other in a ritual fight to the death. Once only one survivor remains, Ryuoon awards him by transforms the survivor into a stronger form by impailing him with one of his swords and transferring his power with the push of a button on the sword. The "instructions to create a Dragon", written by Ryuoon himself 200 years ago based on his Lemurian research, came to the hands of a writer, who took those notes as inspiration for a novel Satoru read and created confusion as it was the first time Boukenger faced a Wicked Dragon. There have been special cases in which they are enlarged but the cause is always different. Dryken (ドライケン Doraiken, 7, 24): Ryuoon sends this first Wicked Dragon to find the Scale of the Salamander. Ryuoon attempted to transform Dryken into an all-powerful giant dragon by using the Scale and by increasing the temperature of the factory that they were in to two thousand degrees, which set the building aflame, but DaiBouken Mixer used the Wall Shoot technique to contain the explosion in Hyper Concrete. But it turned out the Scale was taken out of the building before the explosion. Dryken himself ultimately fell victim to the Scale's power when Satoru used it to activate the Accel Tector for the first time and used the Dual Crusher Mixer Head to encase Dryken in Hyper Concrete and used the Drill Head to drill him into oblivion. Dryken's design is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's Gingaioh. Lindom (リンドム Rindomu, 13): Ryuoon sent/dispatched to find the Feathered Robe of the Moon and the Potion of Immortality—the Treasures of Princess Kaguya. He was defeated by the Dual Crusher (used by Bouken Blue), but grew giant when he fell into the Potion. From then, he was terminated by Super DaiBouken after giving a thrashing to normal DaiBouken. Lindom's design is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's Gouryuzin. Voiced by Daisuke Gōri (郷里 大輔 Gōri Daisuke). Naga (ナーガ Nāga, 15, 16): This one was dispatched with Ragi by Ryuoon to attack the Boukengers and to find the Aqua Crystal, and his onslaught has become personal as Satoru took Ragi under his protection, since Ryuoon ordered him to dispose of Ragi after he failed to obtain the Crystal Document. He was defeated by the Dual Crusher Drill Head (wielded by Bouken Black) only to be personally made giant by Ryuoon, and terminated by Ultimate DaiBouken after giving Super DaiBouken a thrashing. Naga's design is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's BullTaurus. Voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada (梁田 清之 Yanada Kiyoyuki). Tarlon (ターロン Tāron, 27): A Chinese dragon-like Wicked Dragon that specializes in feng shui-based strategies. With Ryuoon, Tarlon intended to resurrect the "Earth Dragon," located where a Dragon Hole, a concentration of the energy flow of Earth produced by feng shui, found by using the Dragon Eye, to create a Dragon Hole. With this Precious, Tarlon gave Satoru the worst luck, putting him in even mortal danger. However, thanks to the support of his teammates, Satoru overcame his bad luck and fought Tarlon, who, defeated, falls into the Dragon Hole, absorbing the Earth Dragon's power to become gigantic. The Boukengers fight him with DaiBouken but have a hard time, until Sakura launches GoGo Vehicles 6-9 and strategically places them with feng shui against Tarlon, and with the help of the recovered Dragon Eye gave him bad luck in battle, allowing them to finally destroy him. Tarlon's design is based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Daijinryuu. Voiced by Bin Shimada (島田 敏 Shimada Bin), who voiced Satarakura in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Denbei (デンベエ Denbee, 37): Denbei was created to infiltrate MOE-TV to obtain the Ring of Prosperity posing as the station's mascot "Denbei", when Sakura foils its plans, reveals his true, violent identity and along with some Jyaryu, is enlarged by Ryuoon and attacks with his firebreath and sword but was killed by Voyager DaiBouken's Riding Adventure Drive. The way to difference him from the real Denbei is that the evil one isn't wearing shoes. Denbei's design is based on Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's AbarenOh. Voiced by Akira Ishida (石田 彰 Ishida Akira). Dagargin (ダガーギン Dagāgin, 45): The strongest Wicked Dragon who Ryuoon has created by making his whole Jyaryu horde (about 3000) kill each other, making it also the last of the Wicked Dragons. He overuses the word "baby." His mission is to aid Ryuoon in finding the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness, a precious that gives the one it chooses, great power. He can absorb an attack and reproduce it with double power with his mutating right arm. However, as his right arm consumes much energy when transforming, he can be attacked provoking a general paralysis. Dagargin knows this weak point of his and knew when the Boukengers tried to use it, they were delivering weak attacks on purpose so the counter could be re-countered when wearing the Accel Tector, but he revealed that his weakness wasn't as easy to exploit as they expected (Masumi failing to do so and Satoru was nearly killed before succeeding). Enlarges himself as a last resort but is destroyed by SirenBuilder Crane and Zubaan. Dagargin's design is based on Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's MaxOhja. Voiced by Yūji Kishi (岸 祐二 Kishi Yūji), who previously portrayed Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Great Evil Dragonsedit The Great Evil Dragons (大邪竜 Daijaryū) are the Jyaryu Clan's giant monsters: cybernetic, genetically altered dinosaurs which must be piloted from within. They have the kind of steering wheel that one would find in a nautical ship and the cockpit of most Great Evil Dragons is also a throne room for Ryuoon. Dorudo (ドルド, 1, 2): The first of the Great Evil Dragons to be encountered, piloted by three Jyaryu, Dorudo first appeared swallowing Gajya after the Goodomu God was destroyed. Later, when Dorudo was defeated by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive, Ryuoon activated a bomb on Dorudo to blow up DaiBouken and kill the Boukengers, but the team kicked Dorudo away before he blew up, taking all three Jyaryu with him. Dorudo's design is based on Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's King Brachion. Zaludo (ザルド Zarudo, 10, 11): Ryuoon was on board Zaludo twice. It has immense strength and can firing Gatling gun blasts and chains that can wrap around the enemy. The first time, where he simply rode and Zaludo was piloted by a Jyaryu, he and Gajya defeated DaiBouken. The second time, Ryuoon personally piloted Zaludo himself, but Zaludo was terminated by Super DaiBouken, nearly taking Ryuoon with it. Zaludo's name is a pun on "lizard" and its design is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's Giga Rhinos. Girado (ギラド, 10, 11): Girado is an incredibly agile Great Evil Dragon that wields a boomerang. The first time that this speed type dragon appeared, it was manned by three Jyaryu, and both Zaludo and Girado managed to defeat DaiBouken. The second time, Gajya personally piloted Girado. However, Super DaiBouken used the Wall Shoot technique to encase Girado's feet in Hyper Concrete (in order to squander Gajya's ambush attempt, the steering wheel was immobilized as a consequence) and terminated Girado himself, almost claiming Gajya's life. Girado's design is based on Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's Giga Phoenix. Zorad (ゾラド Zorado, 16, 33): A series of pterosaur-like Great Evil Dragons created by Ryuoon for aerial combat. The cabin has room for just one Jyaryu: the pilot. Three of them were involved in the GoGo Jet's first dogfight and were soundly destroyed; Satoru even used the sun to blind the pilots of the remaining two. Their name is a pun on sora (空), the Japanese word for "sky". The Zorads' design is based on Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's TopGaler. Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (邪機竜グランド Jakiryū Gurando, 33, 34): A new type of Great Evil Dragon created by combining Ryuoon's best genetic modification technology and the Questers' Goodomu Engine technology, Grand is a living battleship armed with laser cannons with the ability to build temporary barriers and unlease unlimited number of Zorads. Its Grand Blaster can neutralize Ultimate DaiBouken's Ultimate Blaster. All these features make the Goodomu Engine insufficient to mobilize it, being the Sun of Lemuria, the only energy source powerful enough to make it fully operational. In a first attack, Grand's tremendous power made Ultimate DaiBouken disassemble. However, after GoGo Voyager appears and destroys the entire fleet of Zorads, the energy given by the Sun of Lemuria ran off and had to retreat. After recharging in Task 34, Grand attacks again but is greatly overpowered by the just formed DaiVoyager and destroyed with the Adventure Double Screw. Grand's design is based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger's V-Rex. Dark Shadow Shizuka of the Wind (ul), Yaiba of Darkness (bl), and Gekko of Illusions ® Dark Shadow (ダークシャドウ Dāku Shadō, 3-49, Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) is a stealth assassin-group descended from the ninja order called the Society of Shadow (影の衆 Kage no Shū). They are experts in espionage that work to obtain the Precious for the highest bidder. Dark Shadow has no footsoldiers of its own, but Yaiba and Shizuka do utilize the Curse on several occasions. After Yaiba's betrayal and Gajya's final attack, Dark Shadow halted its actions and left the country. About half a year later, Gekko and Shizuka resumed their thieving ways again, not succeeding thanks to the Boukengers and getting involved in the Pachacamac XII incident. Gekkoedit Gekko of Illusions (幻のゲッコウ Maboroshi no Gekkō, 3-49) is the wise owl-like leader of Dark Shadow. He was originally the head of the Society of Shadow until he sacrificed himself to stop the Demon Bird (魔鳥 Machō), which appeared in the Hermit's Gorge centuries ago, bringing cataclysmic storm clouds in its wake. It was sealed by Gekko in exchange for his own body, fusing himself into the monster and sealing its power and soul in the Demon Bird's Magic Jewel, trapping himself in the monster's weakened body. He has the ability to create and enlarge Tsukumogami with sutras. He can also speak through the sutras as if they were hand radios. In Task 44, Yaiba betrayed Dark Shadow and broke the seal of the Demon Bird, allowing the demon to take over Gekko's body, not even DaiVoyager was able to withstand its power, but when Eiji and Natsuki restored the seal over the orb, the Demon Bird was weakened and defeated by the Adventure Double Screw. A gravely injured Gekko barely survived the battle and swears revenge against Yaiba for betraying him, leaving Shizuka to carry out his wishes. In Task 48, seeing the havoc caused by Gajya, Gekko decides to leave the country for a while, helping Souta in discovering his own treasure on the way out. However, half a year later he is once again active in Dark Shadow operations with Shizuka. Gekko's designis based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger's Tsubasamaru (though he also resembles Mirai Sentai Timeranger's Tac as well), while the Demon Bird's design is based on Chōjin Sentai Jetman's Jet Garuda. Gekko made a cameo appearance in the ending of Gekiranger vs. Boukenger. Gekko is voiced by Banjō Ginga (銀河 万丈 Ginga Banjō), who voiced the Bakuryū Brachiosaurus in Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. Yaibaedit Yaiba of Darkness (闇のヤイバ Yami no Yaiba, 3-46), nicknamed the "Paper Crane Ninja", believes that darkness is the superior force in existence. This armored warrior uses two ninja swords that can be combined into a double bladed naginata. Though he wears a facemask, it opens up to a terrifying monster-like face when he is about to kill, performing the "1000 Paper Crane Dark Blizzard" that summons a hail of deadly colorful origami cranes that repeatedly strike and slash the enemy. Yaiba used that attack to slay Masumi's abusive excavation group when Masumi himself was little, and since then a rivalry/grudge has grown between them. Yaiba also revealed to Masumi that he let him live that day because of the darkness in Masumi's heart when he used the excavation group as a shield. After being labeled a traitor to Dark Shadow for summoning the Demon Bird, Yaiba reveals that he used the group to perfect his dark power to use the Three Headed Dragon of Darkness to bring eternal darkness to Earth with Yaiba ruling over it. Although it rejected him as his darkness wasn't worthy, Yaiba had a back-up plan in Masumi, having spared his life and attempting to have him embrace his own darkness. From there, Masumi would use the Precious' power to Yaiba's intent. However, when Yaiba exposed his goal to Masumi, the light within Masumi grew stronger and both engaged in combat while the others stopped the darkness. In the end, Yaiba was ultimately destroyed by Masumi's Hammer Dynamite, leaving the words "There is darkness within you, Masumi Inou...That is the absolute truth...You'll never escape from the Darkness...The power of darkness can never be...Destroyed!!". These words forced a guilt-ridden Masumi to leave the team until he comes to terms with himself. Yaiba's design is based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger's Muteki Shogun. Yaiba is voiced by Takaya Kuroda (黒田 崇矢 Kuroda Takaya). Shizukaedit Shizuka of the Wind (風のシズカ Kaze no Shizuka, 3-49, Gekiranger vs. Boukenger) is a kunoichi who fights with a pair of kunai. She often refers to herself in third person, like Natsuki. She is very childish, rude, loudmouth and inept but also violent and deceiving and most of the time undergoes disguises to find any Precious, but the Boukengers can see through her disguises. She is the spokesperson of the Dark Shadow Company and often embarks in meetings to obtain Precious from clueless corporations, as well as selling them. Souta and Sakura fight her frequently. Shizuka once used the power of a Precious called the Rainbow Cloth to transform into Super Shizuka of the Wind (風のスーパーシズカ Kaze no Sūpā Shizuka, 38) and fought the Boukengers, reverting to her original form when defeated by Ultimate DaiBouken and Zubaan's Great Sacred Sword Slash, after. She was injured by Yaiba when he turned his back on Dark Shadow, unaware of his intent at the time, but managed to rescue Gekko while begging for forgiveness. She was soon assigned the task of killing Yaiba for his betrayal, though she was unable to do it. In Task 48, on the way out of the country along Gekko, Shizuka helps Souta to discover his own treasure. Half a year later she becomes an active Precious Thief again, attempting to steal one of Pachacamac's jewels from SCRTC which has her end up in getting involved in a bout between the Boukengers and Gekirangers until Bouken Silver takes the jewel from her, forcing her to retreat. It seems Souta has a crush on her which is evident whenever he mentions about marrying her. Shizuka's design is based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger's Kakure Daishogun, while her Super form's design is based on Kakuranger's Super Kakure Daishogun. Shizuka is portrayed by Mami Yamasaki (山崎 真実 Yamasaki Mami). Tsukumogamiedit The Tsukumogami (ツクモガミ) are Dark Shadow's monsters. It's said that ancient objects, due to their long existence, come to possess "life-force" which, through hidden ninja techniques and sutras, can be combined with another object, giving birth to the Tsukumogami. Gekko's technique is called Shadow Ninja Art: Tsukumogami Transformation Jutsu (影忍法ツクモガミ変化の術 Kage Ninpō Tsukumogami Henge no Jutsu). When a Tsukumogami is defeated, Gekko executes the Shadow Ninja Art: Oogami Transformation Jutsu (影忍法オオガミ変化の術 Kage Ninpō Ōogami Henge no Jutsu), using sutra to transform the Tsukumogami into a giant version called an Oogami. Jogami (ジョウガミ Jōgami, 3, 24): Created from an antique lock and new data disks to support Shizuka in retrieving the Blades of the Three Kingdoms Leadership. He could walk through portals that he made in walls and hack through computers. He wielded a sword made from a combination of two of the Blades. He was defeated by the Boukengers' Climax Shoot, tried but failed to squash an engineer who had deceived him and Shizuka with a fake (which had the auctioneer's mug shot on it), lost the advantage after DaiBouken used the GoGo Sword—powered by the third sword (the engineer wore it around his waist and threw it as hard as he could into DaiBouken’s hand) — to split his own sword, and was ultimately terminated by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive. Jō (錠) means "lock" in Japanese. Jogami's design is based on Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger's Senpuujin. Voiced by Masaharu Satō (佐藤 正治 Satō Masaharu). Takumigami (タクミガミ, 5): Created from an old arquebus and a new factory, he possessed the power to ingest blueprints and use the design to alter his body. He managed to ingest the Imperial Pearl (which fell into the hands of a young boy for a time) to assume the form of the Bio-Panzer until he was debilitated by the GoGo Shovel's Shovel Swing, forcing him to vomit the bit. He was then turned into an Oogami and was terminated by DaiBouken Shovel's Shovel Knuckle. Takumi (匠) means "craftsman" in Japanese. Takumigami's design is based on Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger's Gouraijin. Voiced by Masanobu Kariya (仮屋 昌伸 Kariya Masanobu). Kawazugami (カワズガミ, 9): Created from an old purse and a new vacuum cleaner, ending his sentences with "gero". Has the ability of Cyclone suction to absorb objects and save them in money pouches; After being defeated by the Dual Crusher Combination Crash (used by Bouken Red) and being restored, he gobbled part of an elderly woman's house (taking the woman herself), but Masumi used the GoGo Crane (with assistance from DaiBouken, which forced Kawazugami's huge mouth wide open) to free the hostage (and the part of her house that he swallowed). Kawazugami was subsequently terminated by DaiBouken Drill and Crane's Lift-Up Strike. Kawazu (蛙) means "toad" in Japanese a pun due to purses being compared to a toad's mouth (がま口 gamaguchi) in Japan. Kawazugami's design is based on Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Victrailer. Voiced by Naoki Tatsuta (龍田 直樹 Tatsuta Naoki). Kanadegami (カナデガミ, 12): Created from an antique fire stove bellows and a new speaker to retrieve the Pipes of Hamelin, he even used the silver one to make Masumi, Souta and Natsuki fight Satoru and Sakura, but this was soon reversed. He used the pipe to transform children into a power source that would create an enormously powerful Precious, but the children were saved by Sakura and Natsuki. Defeated by the Dual Crusher (wielded by Bouken Pink) and terminated by Super DaiBouken. Kanaderu (奏でる) means "to play a sound" in Japanese. Kanadegami's design is based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger's V-Rex Robo. Voiced by Kyousei Tsukui (津久井 教生 Tsukui Kyōsei), who previously voiced Deputy Leader Zelmoda in Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Yatsudenwani in Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. Nendogami (ネンドガミ, 14): Created from old dark clay and a new camera. Able to change his own figure, freely like clay, create grenades from his clay, with his camera arm able to change memories and dreams in people's minds, as well as able to change existences itself. He was disguised as Natsuki's younger sister "Miria" (although it is not known whether there is such a person), and planted fake memory in Natsuki, as well as giving her a bracelet exactly like her own, which turned out to be a mind controlling device. Natsuki, who was deceived, pounced on Masumi and the other Boukengers. It was only Masumi admitting his love for Natsuki and the destroying of the bracelet that freed her. After being defeated by the Dual Crusher (used by Bouken Yellow), the giant Nendogami futilely tried to avoid being terminated by Super DaiBouken by taking Masumi's human form, thinking that because he looked like Masumi, the Boukengers wouldn't attack him. Unsurprisingly, Natsuki wasn't fooled, as she instantly realized that Masumi was sitting right next to her, and was not normally over 30 stories tall. Nendo (粘土) means "clay" in Japanese. Nendogami's design is based on Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger's Fuuraimaru. Voiced by Keiichi Sonobe (園部 啓一 Sonobe Keiichi), while his human form is portrayed by Yukiko Ikari (碇 由貴子 Ikari Yukiko). Zukangami (ズカンガミ, 22, 24): Created from an old silk top hat and a new animal pictorial book. Can turn people into the animal it chooses from the book on its chest. Shizuka and Zukangami intended to turn selected humans into animals and by means of Solomon's Ring control them all, thereby creating a special Dark Shadow team of intelligent animals to find the world's Precious. It could also summon a rope, or a snake that turns into chains, to bind its opponents, throw exploding trump cards, copy the Dual Crusher (though it didn't get a chance to actually fire it), and was able to reflect SirenBuilder's Triple Liquid Bomber, after juggling it on an umbrella. It turned Satoru, Masumi and Natsuki into a Telescope eye goldfish, a dog and a yellow budgerigar respectively. Zukan (図鑑) means "picture book" in Japanese. His final attack is the Zukangami Saber Cutter, which is a direct reference to Denji Sentai Megaranger's Galaxy Mega's finishing move, on which Zukangami is based. Voiced by Hiroyuki Muraoka (村岡 弘之 Muraoka Hiroyuki). Akutagami (アクタガミ, 25): This Tsukumogami was supposed to be created from an old Japanese fan and a new air conditioner, but due to a mistake on Shizuka's part, some trash was also combined. As a Tsukumogami is supposed to be made out of just two objects—one old and one new, this third one made it weaker, and adding that it was useless trash, Akutagami turned out to be too weak-minded and too kind to be of any use to Dark Shadow. After being spared by Eiji in battle because of his extreme ignorance, Akutagami accidentally eats the Fruit of Wisdom that fell into one of his compartments, a Precious that turns the eater into a genius. Dark Shadow tries to use him but the now super-smart Akutagami decides to abandon Dark Shadow instead and turns to help SGS to find the Precious. However, after getting a bad impression on humanity, Akutagami decides to make them all pay for the world's sake, only trusting Eiji by giving him a paper seal. The Boukengers attack him in order to stop his rampage, but with his superior intellect and mastery of ninjustu allows Akutagami to easily defeat them. When Akutagami fought Eiji, Eiji pleads with him to stop, whereupon the Tsukumogami cryptically replies "there's no time left." Before Akutagami can explain, Yaiba impales him on his katana as punishment for abandoning Dark Shadow. When Yaiba finds that the Fruit of Wisdom is gone, Gekko turns him into a giant puppet in order to destroy the Boukengers. Though thought to be destroyed by the very paper seal he gave, it actually restored Akutagami to his original size and free from Dark Shadow's control, but forgot all about what happened or Eiji, who having seen this, decides to tell him to go to the woods, and find a place where nobody would harm him. Akuta (芥) means "trash" in Japanese. Akutagami's design is based on Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive's Liner Boy. Voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi (坂口 候一 Sakaguchi Kōichi), who previously voiced Duke Org Yabaiba in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. The plot of the episode and character is very similar to the protagonist Charlie in Flowers for Algernon. Shirubegami (シルベガミ, 32): Created from an old sextant and a new chalk, this Tsukumogami was the main professor of the mysterious Adventurer School. It was revealed later that what Dark Shadow really intends is to find an excellent adventurer in order to fulfill the sacrifice required to raise the Ship of Light, a sailing ship Precious, that had sunk into the sea. He took five alumni (including Souta, Natsuki and the leftover Shimada) to raise them and obtain the Excellent Adventurer. However, his plans failed and after being destroyed by the Dual Crusher, he was made giant by Gekko and defeated by DaiBouken and SirenBuilder's Flying Adventure Drive. When a pupil fails, Shirubegami applies his Chalk Attack in which he vigorously throws, instead of the soft calcium plaster chalks, calcium carbonate, extremely hard "attack chalks", never failing. Shirube (標) means "to point" or "signpost" in Japanese. Shirubegami's design is based on Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Max Magma. Voiced by Masaru Ōbayashi (大林 勝 Ōbayashi Masaru). Mamorigami (マモリガミ, 35): Created from an old good luck charm (omamori) and a new computer, this final Tsukumogami was intended to pass as one of the three God's Head red herrings in an exchange operation by Dark Shadow. In one of the three exchange sites, a laboratory in which Souta and Sakura were to recover the Precious before the exchange, Mamorigami entered the security control program and systematically attacked Souta and Sakura. After being defeated and enlarged, Mamorigami tried to infiltrate GoGo Voyager systems using his Super Omamori Flash, a magnetic attack. However, he is ultimately destroyed by Dai Voyager's Adventure Double Screw. This Tsukumogami uses the protective wish of the omamori and transforms it into a program that enables the Super Omamori Flash. Even though Mamorigami can access systems and control them, he is not as powerful as the God's Head, who can create programs from zero. Omamori (お守り) means "good luck charm" or "amulet" in Japanese. The whole word Mamorigami (守り神) means "guardian god". Mamorigami's design is based on Chōriki Sentai Ohranger's King Pyramider Battle Formation. Voiced by Yūsuke Numata (沼田 祐介 Numata Yūsuke), who previously voiced of Tac in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Ashu Tribe/Questers The Ashu Tribe (アシュ族 Ashu Zoku, 17-42) was apparently an unknown branch along the human evolution line. Each Ashu has a concentration of life force, namely a "soul", which gives it particular fighting abilities. Feared and hunted down as "yōkai" (demons) in ancient times due to their feline-gargoyle appearance, they were ultimately sealed within another dimension using the Hundred-Demons Mirror, only Gai and Hyoga remaining free. According to Mr. Voice, humans seeing the Ashu is what inspired the various monsters in myths. They first appeared in Task 17 to obtain the mirror to release their brethren. However, only Ley was freed before the mirror was shattered to keep the others from entering the human world. Eiji Takaoka, as a member of the Takaoka clan, has been fighting this group even before joining the SGS. After their first defeat at hands of the Boukengers, Gajya uses his power to bind Gai's and Ley's souls to the world long enough to install his Goodomu Engines into them. With the Goodomu Engines in them, Gai and Ley formed new bodies for themselves and became Questers (クエスター Kuesutā, 19-42), robotic-armored versions of themselves. The Questers possessed the ability to create wavelengths with the Goodomu Engine, which interfere with the power of the Accel Suits' and GoGo Vehicles' Parallel Engine, and can melt into the ground. The two soon left Gajya and became freelance treasure hunters, using the Goodomu Engine technology and the Precious for their benefit of eliminating the human race, making the Questers the most dangerous of the Negative Syndicates. In Task 42, after the Homunculus was destroyed, the Questers challenged the Boukengers to battle, with Gai being defeated by Eiji, while Ley was destroyed by the Dual Crusher, finally destroying the remaining Ashu Tribe on Earth. Eiji would later set up gravemarkers for the Questers out of respect. This tribe name comes from the Japanese word for "subspecies". Gaiedit Furious Fiend Gai (怒りの鬼神ガイ Ikari no Kishin Gai, 17-19) is the leader of the eastern Ashu Tribe who is a Chinese guardian lion-like demon who can conjure forth a bazooka-like weapon. Gai's Ashu soul is a "Fighting Soul" (闘魂 Tatakai Damashii). Gai is a brash and savage demon who loves to destroy, laughing at the sight of others suffering. He and Bouken Silver are bitter enemies, because long ago he told a young Eiji that he was part Ashu and that his mother was one as well and because he killed Eiji's father, Karato, when he tried to prevent Eiji's Ashu side from growing. When Gai saw Natsuki's bracelet he said it was "The Proof of the Chosen One," and he and Hyoga kidnapped Natsuki and used her blood to free Ley from the Hundred-Demons Mirror. He used Ley's illusion-inducing powers to pose as Satoru's old companion Masaki to confuse and kill him with the Soldier's Crossbow, however when Satoru confronted his illusion it disappeared. Though defeated by Eiji (who threw his monk staff at him like a javelin), and terminated by Ultimate DaiBouken and the Ashu Spirit Extinguishing, Gajah resurrected him as Quester Gai (クエスター・ガイ Kuesutā Gai, 19-42). In this form Gai wields two guns that also turn into short swords. But in either form, Gai was still Eiji's mortal enemy. He was finally defeated after Homunculus was destroyed in a final battle with Eiji in Task 42. Gai's design is based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Ryuuseioh, while his Quester form's design is based on Dairanger's Dairen'oh. Gai is voiced by Kenta Miyake (三宅 健太 Miyake Kenta). Leyedit Grand Beast Ley (大いなる獣レイ Ōinaru Kemono Rei, 17-19) is the most evil of the Ashu. Ley's Ashu soul is a "Technique Soul" (術魂 Jutsu Damashii). Gai and Hyoga freed this powerful tiger-like demon from the Hundred-Demons Mirror by using the captured Natsuki's blood as sacrifice. Ley is a calm, yet vicious and calculating demon who loves to make people suffer. He has power over fire and can breathe forth an illusion-filled miasma that preys on the self-doubt of his victims. Satoru tried to use the Dual Crusher Mixer Head on Ley, but Ley simply broke out of it with his fire powers. Though defeated by Satoru wielding the Soldier's Crossbow, and terminated by Ultimate DaiBouken and the Ashu Spirit Extinguishing, Gajah revived him as Quester Ley (クエスター・レイ Kuesutā Rei, 19-42). In this form, Ley wields a sword that also turns into a gun and can also shoot lighting from his hands. He also kept his Ashu ability to project a person's memories and thoughts. He was able to put Natsuki into a trance that made her believe that her purpose as the last of the Lemurians was to bring destruction to the future humanity. After the defeat of Homunculus he was finally destroyed by the Boukengers with the Dual Crusher in Task 42. Ley's name comes from the Japanese word for "spirit". Ley's design is based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Won Tiger, while his Quester form's design is based on Dairanger's Kiba Daioh. Ley is voiced by Chihiro Suzuki (鈴木 千尋 Suzuki Chihiro). Quester Robosedit The Quester Robos (クエスターロボ Kuesutā Robo) are giant mecha used by the Questers integrated with a giant Goodomu Engine, though the first Quester Robo was actually Gajya's second Giant God, Gagadom, which they stole. Each Quester Robo is built with specific combat abilities. Their names are written with a single kanji but are read with a similar or related meaning word in English. Turbo (Rapidly) (疾/ターボ Tābo, 23): A super-rapid attack specialized robot, it was the first Quester Robo built by Gai and Ley for their plan to destroy the building in which the Precious were kept in order to steal them. It was destroyed by SirenBuilder's Triple Liquid Bomber and Ultimate DaiBouken's Ultimate Buster after Souta's old spy partner, Toba, detonated a bomb installed inside the cockpit. Turbo's design is based on Kagaku Sentai Dynaman's Dyna Robo. Elite (Commander) (将/エリート Erīto, 28): A Quester Robo designed for quick enhancing tough weapons or armor. It was designed specifically for it to use the Precious, the Legendary Armor. In the first battle with this Robo, not even Ultimate DaiBouken could oppose resistance to its twin arm cannons and 6-missile launcher, but it was forced to pull out when it started to overheat. It got stronger when finally it could wear the Legendary Armor and was impervious to any attack, and gained pair of swords which it used in place of its normal weapons (which were blocked by the armor). However, Masumi suggested to keep on fighting and cause the robot to overheat itself. They finally succeed in taking back the armor and destroy it with a combination attack. Elite's design is based on Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Five Robo, while its armored form's design is based on Fiveman's Super Five Robo. Cannon (Cannon) (砲/キャノン Kyanon, Movie): Used by the Questers to destroy the city while getting to Muse just after the Boukengers engaged in battle with the other three Negative factions. Eiji confronted them aboard SirenBuilder and held them off for the others, eventually destroying the Robo with the Triple Liquid Bomber. Cannon's design is based on Choushinsei Flashman's Flash King. Blaze (Erupt) (噴/ブレイズ Bureizu, 31): It is inspired on a battle chopper, specializes in airborne attacks. Designed to use the Flame of the Ruined Country as it has a special chamber in its head to place it, with it, and through the turbines on his shoulders, this Quester Robo uses an extremely powerful flame thrower that can nearly melt even Ultimate DaiBouken's armor. It was destroyed by Ultimate DaiBouken's Ultimate Blaster thanks to Sakura's short-range attack. Blaze's design is based on Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan's Sun Vulcan Robo. Radial (Advance) (進/ラジアル Rajiaru, 36): It is designed after an armored tank, generating electrical power with its Goodomu Engine. Created to use the Precious, the Mountain-Crushing Kanabō, and cause havoc with it. In the experiments the robo just destroyed a single mountain but in the completed form, it can empower the Precious and not even SirenBuilder and DaiVoyager together couldn't oppose it. It was destroyed when the mysterious boy Taro took back the Precious with his bare hand and gave the chance for the Boukengers to use the Triple Liquid Bomber and the Adventure Double Screw. Radial's design is based on Denshi Sentai Denziman's DaiDenzin and Denzi Tiger. Quester Jet Over (Snatch) (クエスタージェット 奪/オーバー Kuesutā Jetto Ōbā, 41, 42): A jet created to combine with Homunculus. It controls Homunculus and serves as cockpit for the Questers. Other Ashu Tribe membersedit Hyoga (ヒョウガ Hyōga, 17): A leopard-like Ashu with a large, icy crown-like horn that he can use to shoot lightning bolts. Hyoga's Ashu soul is a "Thunder Soul" (雷魂 Kaminari Damashii). With Gai, he kidnapped Natsuki and used her blood to free Ley from the Hundred-Demons Mirror. He is immensely loyal to his fellow Ashu. He was the first to fight the other Boukengers and was defeated by the Dual Crusher Drill Head (wielded by Bouken Red) when trying to protect Gai and physically destroyed by Ultimate DaiBouken after giving a thrashing to Super DaiBouken, but his spirit was completely killed off with the Ashu Spirit Extinguishing. Hyoga's name comes from the Japanese word for "glacier" or "Ice Ogre", and his design is based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Daimugen. Voiced by Kenji Hamada (浜田 賢二 Hamada Kenji). Ouga (オウガ Ōga, 40, 42): The wolf-like king of the western Ashu tribe, sealed long ago with the rest of his tribe. Ouga was sealed within the mountain by Eiji's ancestors until Ley released him. He seeks and intends to eliminate Eiji claiming that his mother, Kei, who Ouga knew since they were young, cannot complete her travel to the other world with Eiji, the living proof of her "sin", still alive. Ouga's Ashu soul is an "Eating Soul" (喰魂 Shoku Damashii) which allows him to absorb life from the surrounding life forms to heal his wounds and perform the technique "Hundred Demons Heat Haze Reflection" (百鬼陽炎映し Hyakki Kagerō Utsushi) to create copies of the Boukenger and attack them. After a harsh battle, Ouga enlarges himself and attacks only to be destroyed by DaiTanken's Bouken Flash. Eiji attempted the Ashu Soul Vanishing, but Ouga jumps at Eiji, placing him in an illusion. Posing as Kei, Ouga intended to make Eiji his prisoner, only Eiji wanted to return to his friends. Ouga refused to accept this, discarding his illusion to kill Eiji. But Kei managed to recreate Karato's shakujo for Eiji to use on Ouga, killing him with the Ashu Soul Vanishing technique. Ouga's name comes from romanized term for "Ogre.", and his design is based on Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger's Gao Hunter. Voiced by Kazuki Yao (矢尾 一樹 Yao Kazuki), who previously voiced Ninjaman in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Othersedit Ultimate Artificial Lifeform Homunculus (究極人工生命体ホムンクルス Kyūkyoku Jinkō Seimeitai Homunkurusu, 41, 42): The result of the Quester's complicated scheme of using the other Negative factions in gathering the needed ingredients for its creation, the Homunculus is an extremely powerful artificial lifeform said to be developed by alchemists in Medieval Europe and created by Paracelsus himself. It possess immense physical strength and can fire lasers from its mouth. It took the Mercurius Vessel, the Caduceus Staff, the Philosopher's Herb, and the Paracelsus' Mercury to create. Its only objective is destruction much like the Lemurian Mythical Beast, but through the specially developed Quester Jet Over (Snatch), it could be controlled and was practically invincible. In its first battle it easily defeated Ultimate DaiBouken (which fought alone), and then Zubaan and DaiVoyager. It was later fought by Satoru in SirenBuilder, who was about to overload its Neo Parallel Engines in a kamikaze until the rest of the Boukengers talked him out of it. After the Boukengers weaken it with DaiBouken, SirenBuilder, DaiTanken, and GoGo Voyager, the Homunculus was finally destroyed with Voyager DaiBouken's Super Riding Adventure Drive attack, which used Zubaan as opposed to DaiBouken's normal sword. The Homunculus's design is based on Hikari Sentai Maskman's Galaxy Robo, while its combined form's design is based on Maskman's Great Five. Precious/Others Various Precious (プレシャス Pureshasu) have also either become creatures or summon creatures that the Boukengers must defeat. Madness Weather (マッドネス･ウェザー Maddonesu Wezā, 4): A Precious discovered by a Jyaryu search team at the bottom of a lake. When they activated it, the weather in Japan went crazy. Unfortunately for the Jyaryu, the machine that they used to turn the treasure on shorted out because the treasure was simply too much for the machine to handle. The Madness Weather was believed to the reason the Antarctic is mostly ice, with Japan next to be turned into a frozen wasteland. GoGo Machines 1 through 5 were buried in ice and snow and fell into a deep crevasse. The Madness Weather later evolved into a humanoid monster form, which gave the Boukengers a hard time, but it was ultimately terminated by DaiBouken Drill's Maximum Penetration Attack, despite the GoGo Drill's power overload problems. The Madness Weather's design is based on Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's BakurenOh. Haniwa Warrior Mogari (埴輪武者モガリ Haniwa Musha Mogari, 6): When Gajya stole the Kubi, he activated Mogari, a stone samurai-like monster that protected the Kubi. He captured Natsuki and Sakura, but was eventually defeated by a tag-team effort which involved Souta's Survi-Blades and Masumi's Radial Hammer. Unfortunately, Gajya revealed that Mogari was simply a switch for the "true" Mogari, a colossal giant that the Boukengers had to terminate using the newly formed DaiBouken Drill and Shovel with the Rising Penetration attack. Mogari's design is based on Battle Fever J's Battle Fever Robo. Vril (ヴリル Vuriru, 8): It is a tiny, spherical quasi-lifeform that scans and extracts information of any object or being with its three eyes and mimics it, gradually evolving to a more complex form until it can attempt to replace all of humanity. It was found inside a strange metallic container, akin to a Russian nesting doll, mistakenly thought by the Boukengers to have been Orichalcum, the legendary metal of Atlantis. The Boukengers fought and took it from Gajya (what he wanted with it is unknown), whom actually warned them what it really was when the took it, but they of course thought he was lying. Once freed, Vril took the forms of a pen, a piggy bank, a plant, a chair, and Souta himself. After seizing data from Souta's laptop, Vril-Souta copied the Boukengers' forms, morphing into a clone of Bouken Blue, Vril Blue (ヴリルブルー Vuriru Burū), after Souta attacked it to save Natsuki from it. Vril Blue then multiplied by the hundreds after it was blasted with the Dual Crusher, only to be immobilized by GoGo Mixer. However, Vril Blue and its copies merged to form of an imperfect copy of DaiBouken. In this form, Vril is terminated by DaiBouken Drill and Mixer's Bind Break. Prince (王子 Ōji, 26): When the Boukengers retrieved the Glass Slippers from Gajya, Sakura was trapped within a Cinderella-like world with the Prince. When she escaped, he showed his true form, that of a monster. He was defeated by GoGo Marine on one of SirenBuilder's water streams. The Prince's design is based on Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's KillerOh. Voiced by Masayuki Yorozu (萬 雅之 Yorozu Masayuki). Hyde Gene (ハイド・ジーン Haido Jīn, Movie): A DNA absorbing lifeform from space, collecting the genetic material of the most superior lifeform of a planet before executing genocide. Hyde Gene was the true cause of the dinosaur extinction. In the guise of the apparently harmless Muse (ミューズ Myūzu), she slept until she felt a new superior life emerging. Once awaken, Muse asks the people on Earth to go to her in order to obtain a most valuable Precious, to which the Boukengers, some Curse and some Jyaryu respond. The only one to make it is Satoru, who learns of Muse/Hyde Gene's intentions. But Kouichi interfered and Hyde Gene confronts the Boukengers, defeated by the Combination Crash. But Hyde Gene regenerated and, deciding to destroy the human race and find another planet, assumes his true form: Stringross. He was finally destroyed by DaiBouken's Adventure Drive and DaiTanken's Bouken Flash. Hyde Gene's design is based on Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger's Gao Icarus, while Stringross' design is based on Gaoranger's Gao Kentaurus. Muse is the only form of Hyde Gene with no actual basis. Voiced by Shōzō Iizuka (飯塚 昭三 Iizuka Shōzō), while Muse is portrayed by Nanase Hoshii (星井 七瀬 Hoshii Nanase). Lemurian Mythical Beast (レムリアの幻獣 Remuria no Genjū, 29): A dragonish giant creature created by DNA manipulation by the Lemurian Civilization as a biological war machine. It is extremely powerful and violent, attacks both allies and foes as its only instinct is destruction. Ryuoon intended to awaken it and control it using the Golden Sword, but the Jyaryu released the Mythical Beast too soon. Satoru obtains the Sword and destroyed the Beast with a single blow after Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder resisted its powerful attacks. The Lemurian Mythical Beast's design is based on Mahou Sentai Magiranger's Magi Legend. Time Demon Chronos (時の魔神クロノス Toki no Majin Kuronosu, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): The villain of Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, he is a Devil with various clocks and gears on his body who allied with Gajya, who supplied Chronos with three Goodomu Engines, which he used to revive Meemy, TsueTsue and Furabiijo to assist in his plan. In the end, he used the three sorcerers to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, to make himself stronger and grow giant. He could execute stronger versions of the attacks of the Boukengers' mecha, including a technique called the Triple Screw. His most powerful attack is the Death Wand Kill, which took out the DaiVoyager. It wasn't until Aka Red harnessed the power of Sentai teams of the past and gave it to the Boukengers were they finally able to destroy Chronos and the Precious he wielded with the 30 Super Sentai Attack. Chronos's design is based on Mirai Sentai Timeranger's Providus. Voiced by Bunkō Ogata (緒方 文興 Ogata Bunkō). The Three Sorcerers: Three Sentai villains of the past whose magical powers caused the most trouble: Sorcery Priest Meemy, Duchess Org TsueTsue, and First Lance Furabiijo. They were brought back by the use of Gajya's Goodomu Engines and Chronos' magic and technology. Meemy was the first to be revived and the only male of the trio (claiming that Chronos had good taste to revive him). He eventually went on to assist Chronos in fighting Hurricane Blue, Abare Black, Deka Break, Magi Yellow and Bouken Silver and easily defeated them because they refused to work together. TsueTsue was the second to be revived and was rallied by Gajya. The four villains then went to the Rock Quarry where Furabiijo was supposed to appear but she was not present (she was not actually dead, but had been sent to Dino Earth), Chronos was dismayed by this turn of events since he needed all three of the Sorcerers to be present in order for him to fulfill his goal, however TsueTsue assured him that they could still conquer the world with her and Meemy's assistance. They fought against the Boukengers and their allies and seemed to be losing until Furabiijo finally appeared (she claims to have been delayed because she took a walk). With all three of the past villains present, Chronos harnessed and combined Meemy, TsueTsue and Furabiijo's powers to create a new Precious, the Staff of Three Philosophers to increase his own powers. When the Staff was destroyed in Chrono's death, the faces of TsueTsue, Furabiijo and Meemy appeared with words of lament before vanishing. Golem (ゴーレム Gōremu, 43): Santa Claus was in possession of this Precious. It was made from clay and other earthen materials that acts like a modern-day robot, basically doing as told. Normally it's a small doll, but when the control plate "Shem" is placed on its forehead it grows and starts to move. The plate acts as a controller and when the first letter of its inscription ("Emet," or "truth" in Hebrew) is erased and reads "Met" or "Meit" ("death" in Hebrew), the Golem is deactivated. It was stolen from Santa Claus by Gajya in Task 43 and used against the Boukengers. They destroyed it with DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel. The Golem's design is based on Chōriki Sentai Ohranger's Gunmazin. Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII (宇宙拳法の使い手パチャカマック12世 Uchū Kenpō no Tsukaite Pachakamakku Jūnisei): The villain of Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger, Pachacamac XII is an evil descendant of Pachacamac, the first master of Cosmic Kenpō (宇宙拳法 Uchū Kenpō) who was defeated by Juken master Brusa Ee, giving him two jewels that would unlock the secrets of Cosmic Kenpō within the Darkness Pathway ruins in South America. Though sealed on Planet Isla, Pachacamac XII was released by Sakura as he takes her body as his own, forcing Satoru to the steal the red jewel from SCRTC and while he goes after the blue jewel from the Rin Jū Hall, receiving additional aid from Rio and Mele, who he later put under his control once he gains his ancestor's full power. Pachacamac's fighting moves include the Comet Crash (彗星激突 Suisei Gekitotsu) and the Syzygial Wave (惑星直列波 Wakusei Chokuretsu-ha), using the second set of arms to create a super powerful energy orb. Destroyed by the teamwork of Ultimate DaiBouken (with Zubaan's help), GekiRinTohja Wolf, and Geki Fire. Pachacamac XII's design is based on Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's Varidreen. Voiced by Yasunori Masutani (増谷 康紀 Masutani Yasunori). See also *Super Sentai *Villains in Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Television supervillains